Sarge (Red vs Blue)
: "You've just got Sarge'd!" : —Sarge in Two for One Colonel Sarge is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by Matt Hullum. He is the aggressive and illogical leader of the Red Team and is the only one to take the battle against the Blues seriously. He has appeared as a main character in nearly every season, with the exception of Season 9, where he only appears at the very end of the season. He briefly becomes an antagonist in Season 15, joining the Blues and Reds due to his demented desire to fight in a war. Overview A military man with a Southern United States accent, Sarge is the gruff and regimented leader of the Red Team. Introduced in the first two episodes, Sarge's disposition (particularly his relationships with Grif and Simmons) is quickly established in a conversation (which the writers modeled on one that they themselves had) regarding the resemblance of the Warthog to a puma.1 Sarge exhibits more discipline than the other Reds (and most of the Blues, for that matter), but is also somewhat sociopathic, bloodthirsty, and eccentric. He is also the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team that is actually serious about the war (or training exercise). Rooster Teeth has noted that they initially modelled Sarge after Full Metal Jacket's Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, but, by the middle of Season 2, the character had evolved into, in the words of voice actor Matt Hullum, "every 1950s film stereotype character...melted down into one," exhibiting characteristics of a mad scientist, used car salesman, and "grumpy old dad." Personality Sarge is one of the more eccentric characters in the series, as most of his actions and ideas involve violence, even when it's illogical. Although far from being as detached from reality as Caboose, Sarge's constant military rambling, illogical solutions, and irrational tendencies have suggested that he is one of the less sane characters in the series. Being a military man, Sarge is very determined, mostly to unreasonable levels, as he still persists to fight the Blues despite knowing the truth of both sides. Sarge is also incredibly adamant as he refuses advice from others while believing that he is right. However, Sarge has the ability to be a loyal and compassionate leader, as he explains all the positive traits of others with a bold speech in Rally Cap and Reckless and has come to rescue his troops and others from mortal danger as seen in Upon Further Review and True Colors. Excluding Caboose, it could be argued that Sarge is one of the least sane members of the Reds and Blues. The vast majority of his time is spent focused on violence and the upcoming battles, even when there is no battle to look forward to. If there is no conflict in sight, Sarge will try his best to incite a conflict somewhere, in some way. Sarge is impulsive and borderline sociopathic in his attitude and words to other characters, particularly Grif, but not limited to him. He will often come up with needlessly complicated and violent ways to kill Grif or harm him. He is incapable of adjusting to a peaceful life, going as far as creating an evil robot army and declare war on gravity, just to have an enemy to fight. This makes him very susceptible to insanity, paranoia, and manipulation. The Blues and Reds take advantage of this and made Sarge allied with them in their plan to destroy the UNSC, betraying their own friends just for the chance of fighting an enemy, even if he doesn't any grudge against them. He also has a large ego. He refuses to acknowledge flaws in his plans, and it is clear he values Simmons over Grif primarily due to the fact that Simmons sucks up to him and compliments him, whereas Grif insults Sarge often, which may hurt his pride. In recent events however, Sarge seems to have been humbled slightly, and treats Grif slightly better, only arguing with him seemingly out of habit. WashReunited.png Wash Reds and Blues.png Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Dimwits Category:Rivals Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroic Creator Category:Red vs Blue heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Patriots